


The soap opera stuff

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Undeath, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doppelganger, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fourth Wall, Genderbending, Humor, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Major Character Undeath, Meta, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Undead, Undeath, Unfortunate Implications, Violent Thoughts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The Self Insert wakes up from coma then gets depressed.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The soap opera stuff

Donald Duck was still sleeping in the hospital bed nearby. He was asleep when the loon sharing his room awoke from her coma. KW was once again trying to wake her living counterpart, "Look, Maud Melody Moo came to visit!" King Francis Petty scrambled out of her bed to see no such thing. She went back to bed. At first the goose that stayed by her side was silent then grumbled spiteful, "That woke you up? The idea that your imaginary mother figure that you confessed your love to visited? Why do you even care about her? Her rejection literally put you in a coma." The brown hair merely curled up and sighed. 

The black hair narrowed her eyes and miffed, "You better not be trying to go back into a coma, You attempted mother humper." The original rolled over to glare at her twisted mirror reflection. The star bite quietly at the heart, "I don't want to be alive in a world where Maud Melody Moo doesn't love me back. I have spent my entire life since the age of nine trying to bring her back and now she knows what kind of monster I am.... Let Me DIE." Francis Petty closed her eyes and awaited death. The echo shook her awake. Refusing to let her slip away so easily. 

King Fran Petty opened her eyes and looked at KW with muted hate behind a layer of depression. She spat apathically at the undead, "You are me. You love her too." The living dead girl got atop the laid out body. She pinned down each limb and snarled with lust, "No, I love you." The brown eyes looked into the green eyes in complete and total silence. A sharp toothed bill neared with heavy hungry breathes as the carnivorous fowl went in for the kill. Fran spoke, "Get off of me, You rotten corpus." The rotting corpus that looked so much like herself gave a needy noise. Francis struggled against the clawed hands and clawed feet angrily. The double took this as a no and got back to her chair. 

Oak Tree sat up and grumbled bitterly. The undead nightmare rolled her eyes and huffed, "Why do you want your mommy anyways? I know I'll never be her but I already love you." The Self Insert rolled over to face away from herself and replied coldly, "Don't pretend you are the moral choice. You are a dead body, necrophilia isn't better than kinda incest last I checked." The evil doppelganger put her hands on her face as she lended over to stare. After a second, Petty huffed out bitterly, "I lost Maud. I lost the only good thing, my whole purpose... What's the point of living anymore?"

The body rolled herself over and growled lowly, "Don't talk that way. You are good. You deserve to live, your life didn't end when she disappeared the first time and it won't now." The former vegetable looked away from the mushroom, sighing sadly. The evil undead double wasn't going to put up with this, so she went for another kiss. The rotten egg found herself shoved into the chair hard. King Petty loomed over in rage. The bad egg chuckled darkly, "She's alive." Frank hissed, "Burn in hell, I'll be taking your there myself." The evil double rolled her eyes a little bit and put her hands up in a submissive display. She joked, "And You call me Edgy?"

The Crowned King sat back down on the bed with crossed arms. The repeat put down her hands, commenting, "Well, You aren't having me and you aren't getting Melody Moo. So what now? Wait a day or two til season 3 so you can drown your problems?" The original laid back and noted, "Yeah, that or find Happy Inkwell and hope he'll agree that he wasn't really ever my dad." Just then, Happy Inkwell walked in. He was smiling as always, adjusting his top hat and using his umbrella as a cane. "Did someone call for me?" He greeted with ego. KW slapped her own face with her clawed hand and groaned. 

The short, black, bird chuckled at this, stepping forward to trip on the white dress shirt three sizes too big he wore. He groaned in pain, gaining a laugh from the goose. The loon went and helped him up while nervously dancing around the issue, "Happy... Did Maud say anything to you?" The swirly eyes blinked and breathed out, "She told me nothing but I am your imaginary friend. I know what happened and I agree I am not your dad." There was a stung silence. The winged bird brushed himself off as he cocked an eye. He pointed out, "I'm your imaginary friend, I know this place isn't real and I know you well." The two fowl took a thinking pose then nodded in agreement to his words. 

Francis started, "Wait. If you know that, then why did you not say anything about... The whole you dating my imaginary mom thing? " Happy got a chair and climbed into it. He stood on the chair but hardly reached the chest as he spoke on, "Well, as I have no doubt you've figured out but now after all these years. You created me as a way to view yourself as a cool male so I... Umm. Also like Melody. By the way, KW that make me your pre form." The corpus in the corner of the room boiled quietly in anger at his comment to her. Fran stared at him in confliction. Yellow eyes looked into brown eyes. The tiny bird shrugged his wire thin arms. "What?"

"Did you do my blanket mother, Inkwell?"

The question hit him hard. Inkwell scrambled, "N-No!" In the background, KW laughed hard. KFPW glared slightly at herself. Suddenly a man in a black suit with steampunk themes scrolled in. He begun, "Did someone say anything about Francis Petty having a male version because I exist." All three birds glared death at him. The shortest of them fumed, "Good Sir, who are you?" The brass goggles smiled wider. He was about to talk when he was cut off. The rotting corpus spat, "That's Top Brass, we hate him." The brass themed fowl went to speak again but more angrily yet found himself cut off again. The King breathed out, "He's kinda like Dapper Duck but even more useless." 

Before he could raise his brass skull cane. The doppelganger was accidentally pushed aside by a duck in fancy dress. He greeted politely, "Hello there ladies and gent, I am here to visit Donald." Donald woke up, looking over to his double. He yelled, "You! What are you doing here?!" KW and Happy Inkwell looked at each other. King Fran Petty groaned aloud, "Oh great, more weird doppelganger drama." 

The End.


End file.
